Misspent Youth
Misspent Youth is the second episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the second episode overall. Synopsis As Kai begins his Wu Assassin training, more mundane concerns find him turning to Lu Xin for a favor. Jenny prepares for her exacting parents to visit. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD 15 years ago in Chinatown, Lu Xin Lee and Tommy persuade Kai Jin and Jenny to get matching tattoos when Uncle Six tells Kai to go with him. Uncle Six scolds Kai for getting a tattoo (as its easier for cops to identify them) when he receives a call from Raymond Tang, the previous Triad boss. Uncle Six takes Kai to a warehouse where they see a man with a bag over his head. Raymond Tang explains that man was seen trying to kill Uncle Six, and forces Kai to take the gun. Before Kai can shoot the man, Uncle Six kills the man for Kai, traumatizing him. Uncle Six promises to Kai that he will make sure Kai won't kill anyone. In the present day, Kai is having a mental breakdown over what happened yesterday by chopping vegetables and screaming. After calming down, Kai receives a visit from Zan who takes him to Uncle Six. Uncle Six apologizes for what happened yesterday, telling Kai that he did not know about the attack. Uncle Six asks Kai who is the old man, but Kai replies that he does not know. Meanwhile, Jenny wakes up and receives a face time call from her parents who wants to visit her and Tommy to see the new remodeling of their restaurant. Christine is running across the park where she meets her boss Fletcher in disguise. Fletcher tells her that after the meeting, Lu Xin made sure that she didn't have any records of her being a police (the FBI successfully faked her records), and vouched for her to his boss Tommy G. Jenny returns the loan to Uncle Six, much to his displeasure as he thought they were friends. Uncle Six plans to go to Jenny's restaurant, as well as threatening her never to disappoint him again. Kai Jin receives a call from Lu Xin about his food truck "Kung Foodie" in his garage, and while talking to Lu Xin about the cost of repairing, Kai is pulled back into the Path by a mysterious woman who calls herself Ying Ying. Ying Ying explains that she has the power to pull Kai from the real world to The Path, and time works differently (a day in the Path will be like an second in the real world). Ying Ying tells Kai that she chose him because of his pure heart, and in order to defeat the evil Wu Warlords he must develop resistance against the elements (holding his head under water, putting his hand over fire, and moving a huge boulder to a designated line). Kai returns to the real world where Lu Xin promises him to get a new windshield at an old salvage yard in Oakland. He introduces Kai to Christine, and tells Christine to drive Kai to Oakland. While driving, Kai is silent, and Christine tries to make Kai more at ease by explaining her backstory. While at the dealership, Christine notices one of the customers who had a bad past, and when one of them calls her a "skanky ho." a fight breaks out with Kai joining. Before things could escalate, the man in charge with the deal shoots in the sky, and orders them to leave. Meanwhile, Serge, Victor, and Babinov want to buy 10 cars from Lu Xin, but wants it in 2 days. Lu Xin tells them he can't, as he needs at least 2 weeks, but Victor blackmails Lu Xin that if he doesn't agree, they will tell Uncle Six that Lu Xin is against him. Uncle Six visits Mr. Young in the hospital, and he finds out the man who took out his henchmen is a bald chef who says he is the Wu Assassin. Jenny finds Tommy lying in a crackhouse with a bunch of needles around, and 3 men come looking for Tommy (he owed them money). Jenny quickly defeats the three of them and leaves with Tommy. Christine drives Kai home, and Kai is once again pulled back into the Path by Ying Ying. Kai completes his training, and grabs Ying Ying's throat telling her that he is not a killer but a chef. Ying Ying gives Kai a vision where he sees Jenny killed by the same henchmen that attacked him last time. In a rage, Kai kills both the henchmen, and its revealed that Ying Ying impersonated Jenny. Ying Ying tells Kai that he is a killer, he just doesn't know it yet. Ying Ying opens a door, telling him the monks will tell him what to do. Kai meditates, and the Dao start to form figures around him. Kai gets prophetic visions, where he sees Lu Xin bleeding heavily near his food truck, he sees Jenny holding a red shiny object, he sees Tommy killing himself with a shotgun, he sees Uncle Six shooting out fire at him (realizing that Uncle Six is a Wu Warlord), and he sees Christine sacrificing herself to save him. Uncle Six tells his men to find the bald chef who caused him so much trouble. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Special Guest Star *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Cranston Johnson as Frank Fletcher Co-Starring *Trevor Lim as Young Kai *Josephine Ting as Young Jenny *Peter Chao as Young Tommy *Sam Coates as Young Lu Xin *Naomi King as Tattoo Artist *Tosca Leong as Mrs. Wah *Ricky Lee as Mr. Wah *Ucal Shillingford as Nurse *Patricia Ann Cullen as Doctor *Raresh DiMofte as Babinov *Arpad Balogh as Serge *Julian Paul as Viktor *Simon Leung as Raymond Tang *Frank Brandies as Aryan Bob *Rema Kibayi as Duppy *Dustin Lee MacDougall as Dealer *Carlo Yu as Chen *Leo Chiang as Lau Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes